Emilys Adventur
by Alva Cullen
Summary: Hurled through time from the 21st century. Can Emily over come the obstacles that life itself throw at her. Takes place during Outlander, there is no Claire. Disclaimer: All rights belong to the talented Diana Gabaldon. I own no one except Emily.
1. Chapter 1

"Corporal, Armstrong!" my commanding officer Staff Sergeant Williams said.

"Sir, Yes Sir." I stood at attention as he came towards me.

He looked me up and down as I squinted at him from the burning sun. "You get to go home soldier. Go pack your bags. Your six years are up in two days."

"Sir, Yes Sir." I saluted him as he turned on his heel and walked away.

As I walked through the base to the bunks, I couldn't help but think of the last eleven years that lead up to where I am now.

October 31, 2003

I have been staying with my neighbor's while both of my parents are in were both serving in the Military; my mom in the Army and my father in the Marines.

Being in middle school, the students are encouraged to decide if we want to celebrate Halloween or not. Since the majority had ruled yes, I went to my house after school to search for a costume. Shyly opening my parent's bedroom door, I turned the light on and looked around.

Not much had changed since they had been gone. The bed looked to be freshly made, clothes were neatly put away.

I got my moms BDU's out of her closet and silently closed the door to the museum behind me I am so glad we are the same height. Mom always said I would be as tall as my father, but since I still have a while to go, I guess we would see.

I headed back next door with my costume in hand and put it in my temporary bedroom We just got our food and sat down when there was a knock on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Barns looked at it for a second before Mr. Barns stood up to open it. There standing in the doorway are my parents superiors Sergeant Major Collins and Master Gunnery Sergeant Matthews. The conversation they had with Mr. Barns was drowned out from the rain pounding on the roof and windows. Mr. Barns turned and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes as he stepped outside with them and shut the door behind him. Mrs. Barns started bawling as she grabbed me and held me. I didn't say a word. I don't think I even blinked. My arms stood at mt sides and my skin got cold. My heart sank as I knew my life world change from that day on.

I was an orphan.

July 12, 2007

I turned 18 today. Didn't do anything special. My friend's mom did drive me to the bank since I am able to get into my parents account. Not that money meant anything to me over the loss of them. Even though it has been nearly four years,money has been deposited in it from both branches since I was a minor. It was set up that way. My friend's mom even helped me move back into my old home as I was kicked out of the system because of my age. Someone had bought the house after everything had happened but luckily it had went up for sale a couple of months ago.

August 1, 2007

With some help, I was able to get my license and am able to use an older vehicle that Mr. Barns had surprised me with.

December 17, 2007

I met with Corporal Ryans today at the school. I want to be a combat medic. My parents would have been so proud of me. Corporal Ryans gave my an ASVAB book to study. It doesn't seem that hard.

January 17, 2008

Corporal Ryans met me at my house today to take me to the MEPS for my ASVAB. I scored a 92 on it. Man,I am halfway there.

February 5, 2008

Corporal Ryans again met my at my house. I had my physical today at MEPS and I passed. I just found out today as well that Corporal Ryans served under my mother. He said that she had talked about me every day and that my parents had been together that fateful day in October.

June 1, 2008

I am standing just outside of my high school wishing my parents could have been here. I am so nervous about walking across that stage to get my diploma. I went inside and went through the motions of the ceremony. It was finally my turn to walk, I got my diploma from the principal. I was on my way down the steps when I saw him, Corporal Ryans, cheering me on. Afterwards he approached me. "I know your parents would be proud of you, Emily" "Thank you. It means a lot to me." Corporal Ryans took me back home.

June 2, 2008

Corporal Ryans picked me up yet again. This time it is to go to MEPS to get sworn in.

August 4, 2008

I am now off to basic training for ten weeks.

October 13, 2008

I am graduating from basic training today. Man I really wish my parents could be here for this. I see Corporal Ryans in the audience. The way he smiles at me makes me shift my weight on each of my legs.

October 14, 2008

I start my advanced individual training today to become a medic. First day of sixteen weeks.

February 3, 2009

I have finally finished my training. I got my first assignment. I am stationed in Kandahar, Afghanistan.

Man I can't believe it has been just a little over five years that I have been in this damned desert. I don't ever want to see sand again.

I got everything in one bag as I had packed light and had already shipped stuff home. I made arrangements with Mr. Barns to take in any packages that I sent. I couldn't thank him enough for everything he had done for me over the years.

With my luck, I should be home by June 2nd. When I boarded the plane to the US at Dubai in Afghanistan, I listened to the flying instructions before I finally am able to sleep. It would be about seven hours until I get to London for an hour layover and then I can sleep for another eight hours until we get to Chicago, IL. Yet again I have a nice layover for three hours and then it is to Lansing, MI with an hour flight.

Corporal Ryans was waiting for me at the airport. I have not seen him since I graduated from basic training. It was a surprise since I had arranged for Mr. Barns to come pick me up. I smiled civilly at him as he took my bags and put them in the trunk of his car

As he drove me home, we didn't talk much. There was a stiffness in the air and I couldn't put my finger on it. We talked about the weather and people who we had known in common. It was strange. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable being around this big brother figure I had known for so long.

As he dropped me off in front of my house, he leaned over the passenger seat to talk out the window. "How about you go in, shower off, and we can have dinner at my place."

Without thinking, my head nodded at him before I turned around and headed up my steps. I opened the front door to my home, sweet home. I closed my eyes and breathed it in. I went up to take a shower.

Corporal Ryans was waiting for me when I went back downstairs. I was shocked to have actually hoped he would leave. He stepped out of the driver seat to open the door for me and I swear, I heard him inhale a little too close to my ear.

He made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. We talked while he cooked, laughing about shows we watched and reminiscing over my parents. The whiskey he had handed me, relaxed me a little. Ryans was my friend. Why would I need to be on my guard? The desert definitely did something to my head. I swigged what I had left in the glass and he poured another.

We ate and as I was finishing my plate, I started to feel funny. I looked up at him, not being able to move, like I could not control my body. That's when I saw Corporal Ryans face.

"I know you have been wanting this for a long time." He stood up from his chair like a snake. The snake he really was. He brushed his hands against my hair, leaning down to smell it. I felt nauseous. I couldn't move. I felt so weak. I noticed he hadn't touched his plate. God damn it.

He grabbed me, lifting me over his shoulder like was a ragdoll and took me to what I could only presume to be his bedroom. He put me down on the bed and started to rip off my clothes all the while saying "Lets see what you got down here."

My mind was going twenty miles a minute and I blacked out.

I woke up with a fright I was not in my house and my clothes were shredded. I stood up in a rush and noticed blood on the sheets. I started crying uncontrollably. "Stop, Emily. Stop." My mind kept repeating itself over and over again.

I scrambled for my clothes and headed out into the hallway. I heard the shower running and singing. I was going to puke. I got out of the house and ran. I ran until I could see my house. I don't know how long I did.

I slammed my body into my door and hurried up the steps. I crashed into my bed and soaked the pillow with my saltwater tears. I was like that for an hour. I must have passed out.

I woke up, shaky and took a shower. The water ran red.

As I walked back into my room, I saw something peeking out from under the bed. I reached down and snached it. It was one of mother's old books. She loved history and actually kept us very close with our heritage.

I smiled as I traced my fingers over the hardcover. The book was a general history about the Scottish Highlands and the 1745 Jacobite Uprising. I lost myself in the illustrations and sat cross legged on my bed, flipping through the pages.

"Hmmm. I think I will go over there just to get away." I thought. I laughed at the idea. How crazy would that seem. Just coming home from fighting, getting raped, and then going to Scotland.

To amuse myself further, I pulled out my laptop I had dropped off last night when I came back from the airport. I got onto travelocity to look up flights and hotels. It was cheap. Cheaper than what I thought at least. I shook my head. I couldn't

Could I?

I found a quaint little bed and breakfast called Cedar Villa Guest House. Then I found a flight that leaves in two days at five in the morning and does not land until nine fifteen at night in Inverness. And then a rental car, all for a little over two thousand dollars. Perfect timing as well since the Highland Games would be going on. A perfect getaway.

I looked at my phone. I had been researching for so long, my hair had dried. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and looked at my clothes.

"Shit, well, I don't got anything in here." I thought. Nothing I could do about that until the morning. I closed my laptop and went out for lunch, grabbing something small from a drive thru. I ignored every call I got from Ryan. His texts that rambled about how sorry he was. How he couldn't resist me. How he loved me. I shut my phone off.

The next morning, I was off to the nearest K-Mart and got the fabric that I needed as well as several patterns. I do find the enjoyment from making clothes. I bought myself a sewing machine while I was there and scrambled to get home and get started.

I threw all of my purchases on the kitchen table. I started with a couple of white dresses that have a button at the top of the neck line as well as traditional eighteenth century Scottish garb with the correct colors as well. It would be nice to represent my family while I am there. I smiled as I worked, for the first time in years, I was so happy.. It took me all night to complete. I got everything in my bag and my clothes laid out for the next day I passed out on top of them.

The next moring I wake up to the sound of my alarm at midnight as it takes me three hours to get to the airport. I take my shower and get dressed. I grabbed my backpack and my Scottish Gaelic book as well as my mom's cookbook that had all of the old family recipes, both in Gaelic and English. I have been studying up on my heritage the past years as well as the language. It was easy for me to get back into the groove of the language as that was the main language we spoke at home with my parents when I was growing my accent is coming back as well.

I got to the long term parking and grabbed my bag as well as my purse and headed to the shuttle bus to take me to the main doors of the airport to check in. I miss the not waiting in lines but at least I know what I am getting myself into and not just blindly following orders.

As I am waiting for my flight I grab a small breakfast from the airport. As I nibble, I take out my cookbook and take a look at the cover. It says, "With all of my love for my daughter, Jenny MacLeod may this guide you as you travel." Following that message there are the names of everyone that it was passed down to;my mother, Heather MacLeod and me, Emily Armstrong.

I trace my name; it is the last thing my mom wrote before she died. She had wrapped it up as a gift for my fourteenth birthday, that was the last time we were all together.

Just then the announcement came over the loudspeaker that it was now boarding time for my flight. I put the book back in my backpack and went to the gate. I had found my seat fairly easily and was able to get there just before my seat neighbor took his place on the outside aisle. We both took our seats and listened to the flight instructions. The boy put his headphones on and fell asleep leaving me to my own devices. I pulled out my Gaelic book and started reading the next chapter, using the window as my own personal lightbulb. However, soon after, I was fast asleep myself.

Once we landed on the tarmac in Inverness I was able to get my rental car fast since all I had was a carry on . I got to the B&B, unloading my bag in my small room. It was beautiful. Everyone there was nice as well, smiling at the stranger arriving in their town. I went to the little shops that were around in the area, patting myself on the back for doing my research back home. I had found a quaint little backpack that looked like it was from the 18th century as well as a book to read. Another hopeless romantic. I had lunch while I was out, breathing in the fresh air and reading. Always reading. I need this escape.

I went back to the B&B and fell asleep.

I woke up to the noise of the festivities going on outside. I dressed in the Scottish garb that I made and packed my new backpack with a few apples and some biscuits and went for a walk. The sky was lit beautifully by the stars above. It was a full moon tonight as well. Funny, back home the rumor was that a full moon always brought strange happenings.

After a half hour,I ended up at a stone circle. It was a picture from a book that my mother had read to me as a child. This is where the fairies live.

I smile at the memory but then I hear a buzzing sound that seemed to be coming from the tall middle stone. The closer I got, the louder the noise became as if it was calling to me.

"Are you in pain?" I asked the rock, knowing it to be a silly question but wanting a friend to speak to. I placed my hand, flat palmed on the stone as the buzzing turned into a screaming noise.

That is when the world around be faded into an oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the sun blazing down on me, the sound of gunfire and screaming.

I don't remember there being a reenactment going on here. I thought.

I moved away as quickly as I could, however it was not in time for someone to spot me and they shot at me.

Nope, definitely not a reenactment. Those are real bullets that are able to inflict real damage.

I ran away as fast as I could; however, I fell down a hill and into a mud puddle. I was able to get away and find a stream. As I walked, wanting to wash my hands and face off, there was a man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail getting water from the stream.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to intrude. But who may I ask are you?" I inquired. I did recognize the attire as being British but it seemed so out of place.

"I'm Jonathan Randall, Esquire. Captain of his Majesty's Eighth Dragoons. At your service." the man said as he took a bow. He had a thick British accent.

I gasped, recognizing the name. Black Jack Randall himself. The one that terrorized the Scottish lands. I slipped in the mud as I turned to run from him. He grabbed me from behind and cornered me next to the revean ridge. I struggled trying to escape his grasp. He pulled out his sword and roughly asked "Who are you?"

I said the only thing that I could think of, "Emily, Sir my family got killed and I am on my way to France to stay with family there."

He still had his hand on my shoulder and was creeping up to my neck.

"You must think me a fool. You'd be well advised to tell me exactly who you are and why you are here." I tried to get the upper hand and he pushed me back into the rock face. "Madam, you will find my patience is not infinite."

"Get your bloody hands off of me you bastard." I yelled, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Ah the speech of a lady, the language of a whore."

He turned me around so fast I froze as I flashbacked to a few nights prior. Was it only that short of a time ago? I felt his warm hands touch my thigh and I lost all hope. Just then, a man came crashing down on the captain, knocking him out cold, and started shouting at me.

"Thig (Come)"

"What?" my mind was not comprehending what just happened.

"Thig (Come") he said again while motioning for me to go to him. I did recognize the language as old Scottish Gaelic. I bent down and grabbed my backpack that I had dropped when I was so rudely grabbed. I placed it on my back once again as I followed the man. I was still in so much shock that I did not snap out of it until we arrived at a little cottage.

"Càite an do lorg thu i?" (Where did you find her) one of the men asked.

"Thall le Craigh Na Dun." (Over by Craigh Na Dun.) the man that rescued me said.

"So that is what the stone circle is called Craigh Na Dun." I thought as a balding man stood up and came over to me.

"Well let's have a look at ye lass." he said as he moved me over to a small fire in the middle of the room. "What is your name lass?"

"Emily Armstrong, Sir." My voice was shaky and I coughed to try to clear it. I was not going to be made to look weak.

"Thuirt thu an do lorg thu i?" (You said if you found her)

" i a 'faighinn faclan le caiptean sònraichte de Dragoons le cò leis a tha sinn eòlach. Bha coltas ann gu robh ceist ann am b 'e brathaidh a bh' anns a 'bhoireannach." ( was having words with a certain captain of Dragoons with whom we are acquaint'. There seemed to be some question as to whether the lady was or was not a whore.)

"I can assure you I am no whore." I glared at the men, defending my honor.

"Well we could put her to the test." one of the other men there said.

"I will not tollorate rape and we've not the time for it, anyway." the balding man said.

"Dougal, I've no idea what she might be or who, but I'll stake my best shirt she's no a whore." I nodded my head once at the man who saved me.

"Well puzzle it all out later. We've got a good distance to go tonight and young Jamie still has got to be dealt with." Dougal said.

That is when I noticed him a young man about twenty five years old holding his right arm with his left hand. His red hair was mopped over his sweaty forehead, his face muscles taut as he groaned in pain. He was beautiful.

"I'll have to force the joint back, aye." one of the men said, snapping me back into the present. They grabbed him by the left side and the right arm and were going to push the arm up.

I jumped. "Don't you dare. Move aside, you will break his arm if you do it like that. You have to move the bone of the upper arm into the correct position before it slips back into joint." I said. I knelt down in front of him and looked up for permission. Dougal nodded to me and I grabbed the man's arm just above the elbow. I had him hold on to my elbow as I looked at him in the eyes

"This is the worst part are you ready?" I asked. He gave me a nod of the head. He was brave, I would give him that. "Hold him steady," I instructed the other men surrounding him.

I slowly moved his arm up then out before I could hear an audible click of the joint moving back into place. He yelled. I stepped away to let him get his surroundings.

"Tapadh leat (thank you), it doesn't hurt anymore ." Jamie said.

"S e do bheatha (You are welcome). It will hurt in the next day or two. I will need something to bind it with. Am faigheadh tu rudeigin dhomh airson a ghàirdean a cheangal ris. Coltach ri crios. (Would you please get me something to bind his arm with. Like a belt.)" I asked one of the men that was standing next to us.

"I take it you have done this before?" Jamie asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Aye, I am a nurse." I noticed him looking down at my chest. I covered myself with my arms. "Not a wet nurse!" He turned away.

"Can you ride?" Dougal asked him.

"Aye,"

"Good. We're leaving." Dougal stated. The man that rescued me took my bag for me and tied it to one of the horses for me. It had started to rain while we were in the cottage. I am so thankful that I decided to make this outfit like the ones from the eighteenth century as it was warmer.

I could not see any lights, even though that my rational mind kept telling me that it was not possible. I knew I was no longer in the twenty first century, but where was I?

"You'll be riding wi Jamie. And if you try anything I will have no problem slitting your throat. Do ye understand?" Dougal threatened.

"Aye, I do," I said.

Dougal helped me up on Jamie's horse he was struggling with something behind him.

"Be careful, what are you trying to do anyway?" I asked

"I'm trying to get my plaid loose to cover ye. Your shivering." he said

"I am all right." I stated

"You're shaking so hard it's making me teeth rattle. The plaid will keep us both warm but I canna' do it wi one hand. Besides, we have a long way to go before sun up."

I reached around and grabbed the plaid from his hand, wrapping it around us both.

"I take it we will be riding all night?"

"All night and the next one too I reckon. A fine time of year for a ride, though." He said.

"Sure if you were a duck and like the rain." I remarked.

"Thig (Come)" Dougal said as he came riding by.

We started off on a cantor and kept the pace.

"So as long as we are stuck together why not be civil. My name is Emily Armstrong." I said.

"Jamie McTavish."

"It is so pretty here. I could just fall asleep with the sound of God's creation all around me." I thought. Don't get too comfortable,Emily. You still have no idea who these people are. Or where you are.

However, I did feel truly at peace with the world. I fell asleep resting on Jamie's chest.

I was sore when I woke up, I assume a few hours later. That's when I saw it. Cocknammon Rock. The British used that to ambush. I saw Jack Randall, knowing he is from the 18th Century. I need to warn them.

"Feumaidh sinn a bhith faiceallach gur toil leis na Sasannaich Cocknamman Rock a chleachdadh airson ambasaidean.(We have to be careful that the English like to use Cocknamman Rock for ambushes)" I said.

"It's a bonny place for an ambush, right enough." Jamie said. He caught up to Dougle to let him know what I had said.

"Now you'll be telling me exactly how and why you cam to know there's an ambush up ahead." Dougal said

"The village that I lived in was just north of England and the English came in quite a few time bragging how they found a cocks tail and it was a purfect spot to ambush the Scottish, little did they know I knew what they were talking about."

Jamie threw me off of his horse and into a creek so I could hide myself. Sure enough I could hear the distinctive sound of battle. I ran alongside the creek just in case the band of Scotts men were not the only ones looking for me. I heard hoofbeats and I was starting to panic

"Lost yer way." Jamie asked. He smiled at me, enjoying my panicked state.

I let out a big sigh, I was so relieved that it was him that had found me. I lifted my skirts, covered in mud, and went to him.

"Jamie it is you." I gasped. "You're hurt." I said.

"This lot isn't 'a my blood. No much of it, anyway. Dougal and the others will be waitin' further up the stream."

"Ok. Let's go meet up with them." Jamie helped me onto his horse and then he mounted as well. Jamie grunted in pain as he did so.

"Well I warned you, probably torn your muscles as well as bruising." I said

"Well, wasn't 'a much of a choice. If I dinna move my shoulder, I'd neer have moved anything else ever again. I can handle a single redcoat wi one hand, maybe even two, not three. Besides ye can fix it for me when we get to where we're goin'."

We met up with the rest of the group. We relaxed a little and climbed down from the horse.

"Here's to you, lass. For tipping us to the villains in the rocks and giving us a wee bit o' fun." one of the men said.

"S e do bheatha. (Your welcome)" I murmured. He passed a water skin around and it came to Jamie.

"Have a wee nip" Jamie said.

"Is that whiskey in there?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the smell.

"Aye, it is," said the owner of the water skin.

I took a swallow of it and surprised everyone as to not coughing it back up. Memories flashed in my mind but I pushed them away. I am 250 years away from that.

We finally rode out on the long journey to where we were going. It had become nightfall when I felt Jamie falling off on the horse.

"Stop! Help! He's going over!" I shouted at anyone who would listen.

Thud. Jamie hit the ground. I quickly dismounted the horse and ran to his side.

"Help me get him up. Take it easy."

I opened his shirt to see what had happened.

"Gunshot wound. Idiot could have said something. Fuck, the bullet is still in there. He's lost a lot of blood Could someone please hand me my bag and some whiskey. And hold him down as I pour it onto his shoulder." I knew I was speaking too fast but I was praying they understood.

I poured a tad bit on his shoulder and like I predicted Jamie tried to sit up quickly.

"Welcome back."

"I'm all right, just a wee bit dizzy."

"No you aren't. You passed out due to blood loss. You will not be riding behind me. I will be holding you onto the horse until we get to where we are going. I have to tend to that shoulder of yours then. We need to make hast I am not sure how long his shoulder will take with the bullet in there."

I held my hand out for Jamie to take and when he did that is when I felt it, a spark. I don't think I ever felt that before. I wonder if he felt it too. When he got on his feet, I pulled my hand away quickly, hoping my face wasn't red.

He got on his horse and Dougal gave me a boost to the back of it. I did not want him falling asleep on the ride to wherever it is that we were heading to so I started up a conversation.

"So what is the name of the man who had found me?" I asked.

"Murtaugh FitzGibbon." Jamie said

"You had mentioned the name Randell earlier. Do you know him, Black Jack that is?" I asked

"Aye, he commands the redcoats in this area. I would no risk anyone being in his mercy." Jamie said

That's when I saw it.


End file.
